La escuela de Mónica
by amsp14
Summary: Este fic está basado en la tercera versión de la telenovela Corazón Salvaje México, 1993 con Eduardo Palomo y Edith González y se refiere a la escuela que Mónica quiere poner a funcionar en Campo Real.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Aclaración**: la novela en la que está basada esta historia fue escrita por Caridad Bravo Adams y se llama Corazón Salvaje. El fic está basado en la tercera versión de la telenovela, filmada por TELEVISA en 1993, fue interpretada por: _

Edith González como Mónica Altamira

Eduardo Palomo como Juan del Diablo

Ana Colchero como Aimeé

Ariel López Padilla como Andrés Alcázar y Valle (en el libro sería Renato D'Autremont...)

_y un grupo de excelentes actores más que intervinieron a lo largo de los 80 capítulos._

**Este fic se centra en una escena perdida de la telenovela. En los primeros capítulos Mónica quiere organizar mejor la escuela de Campo Real, la hacienda de Andrés y éste le indica a su nuevo administrador (Juan del Diablo) que tome las medidas del caso. **

_Es una historia en 3 partes, los guiones indican diálogo y las itálicas indican pensamientos... espero que les agrade._

* * *

**La escuela de Mónica**

No le gustaba estar en Campo Real. El lugar era un recuerdo constante de su desventura. Todos hablaban de la nueva señora y ahora además, del nuevo administrador.

Lo único que le permitía estar en paz era la pequeña escuela. Amaba la idea de ponerla en funcionamiento… le habría gustado mucho más que fuera desde la posición de nueva señora de Campo Real, pero ya era el momento de dejar esa antigua ilusión en la tierra del olvido.

El único lugar para que esa escuela funcionara estaba completamente en ruinas. El techo se caía y las paredes estaban completamente deshechas… salían alimañas por los agujeros y sabía que un leve temblor se podía traer el galerón al suelo. Así que había dirigido sus esfuerzos a convencer a Andrés de hacer algo por ese lugar y darle una oportunidad a la escuela.

Él no había dejado de alabar sus esfuerzos y estaba profundamente agradecido con la exnovicia. No dejaba de lamentar que su esposa no tuviera esa idea antes, y fuera a ella a la que le debiera todo Campo Real un cambio tan positivo. Claro que él sabía que Aimeé ahora estaba adaptándose a su nueva vida de casada y que todas las novedades de su condición y de su rol como esposa y señora la tenían abrumada… ¡de lo contrario ella habría sido la entusiasta de la escuela!

– Mónica, te agradezco el esfuerzo por ayudar a mi gente –dejo Andrés sintiéndose magnánimo y poderoso de ser la persona a la que ella acudía– verás que pronto la escuela estará funcionando. Daré las órdenes necesarias.

– Gracias Andrés –dijo ella sin poder ocultar su amor por el aristócrata­– verás que los niños aprenderán como nunca antes. Buscaré una buena maestra que venga a continuar mi labor con ellos –dijo más para asegurarse a sí misma que se iría.

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

Desde que Juan del Diablo se convirtió en el administrador de Campo Real, menos de una semana antes, Andrés decidió que dejaría en sus manos muchas cosas. Él estaba recién casado y quería tiempo para estar con su esposa, así que el nuevo administrador era quién debía darle ese tiempo.

– ¡Juan! –lo llamó al verlo pasar.

– Sí –respondió el marino sin detener su paso pero sin devolverse.

La posición de Juan en la hacienda era extraña. Él sabía que Andrés quería ayudarlo, pero le indignaba ver la manera en que el hacendado se sentía benevolente al tenerlo en su mesa o al darle un cuarto en su casa.

De no haber sido por su idea de salir de Campo Real con Aimeé de Altamira en su caballo, no le habría permitido comportarse de esa manera. Él no era el proyecto de caridad de nadie… y menos de su medio hermano.

Sabía que como administrador se esperaba que fuera la "mano derecha" de Andrés… pero en su naturaleza no estaba el ser el segundo de nadie. La voz de Andrés ordenando, señalando acciones o problemas le sonaba hueca y le daba la impresión de un eco molesto.

– Tengo que hablarte de los cultivos del sur –dijo sacando a Juan de sus pensamientos e indicándole que fueran a su despacho. Posteriormente, desaparecieron cerrando la puerta…

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

La mañana siguiente llegó después de un reconfortante sueño. Mónica hizo su visita diaria a la capilla y se alistó para lidiar un día más con su hermana, con Juan y con quien fuera necesario.

Entraba a la casa cuando vio a Andrés, caminaba junto a Juan del Diablo y se dirigían al comedor. Ellos no la habían visto aún; así que pudo mirar a Juan a sus anchas. Su madre decía que era la viva imagen de su tío Francisco… ella había observado el retrato de su tío y ciertamente, Juan se parecía mucho al viejo cuadro, pero era también muy diferente. Ese cabello brillante y su mirada penetrante e inteligente lo hacían esencialmente distinto a su tío. Juan era todo un hombre…

Llegar a esa conclusión la sorprendió mucho; pero nada comparable a darse cuenta que el pirata la miraba atentamente y se percataba de que era objeto de una evaluación de parte de la rubia condesa. El sonrojo de Mónica no se hizo esperar y su mirada bajó hasta encontrar su libro de rezos como el objeto más interesante que pudiera observar.

– Buenos días, señorita Mónica –dijo para asegurarle a la chica que había notado su curiosidad– ¿durmió usted bien?

– Perfectamente –respondió levantando la mirada y enfrentando la del rudo capitán.

Aunque aún tenía vestigios de su sonrojo en el rostro, sostuvo la mirada de Juan y apenas notó que Andrés le hablaba al administrador del proyecto de escuela de Mónica y le indicaba que trabajara en eso a partir de ese día. La palabra "escuela" pareció despertarla y su ensimismamiento desapareció.

Con alegría, Mónica comprendió que Andrés cumpliría su palabra y la escuela sería una realidad. Juntos los tres caminaron rumbo al comedor, lugar donde les esperaba Aimeé, dispuesta a hacer su papel de perfecta esposa e intentar recobrar a Juan.

Si la presentación fue incómoda para el marinero o la señora de la casa, ninguno de los dos dio muestras de ello. Para Mónica era increíble la capacidad de engaño de su hermana…

Juan se comportó muy amable y encantador con ella durante el desayuno, demasiado para su gusto; pero sabía que solo era así para darle celos a su hermana y no estaba segura de si eso le agradaba. En fin, el administrador se ofreció a ver la escuela esa misma mañana después del desayuno y ella prefirió olvidar la incomodidad de la situación en pos de su proyecto.

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

La escuela realmente estaba en ruinas, pero una discusión con Juan le impidió elaborar planes de arreglo durante esa mañana. Mónica no dejaba de insistir en que el marino debía irse de Campo Real y él le aclaró que lo haría cuando Aimeé lo acompañara…

Mónica estaba herida en su orgullo. Juan le había dejado muy claro que era obvio que ella no tenía ningún interés en defender la honra de su hermana… solo proteger a su antiguo prometido.

"_¿Cuándo podré sacarte de mi corazón?_" se preguntaba Mónica insistentemente. Le había dolido lo que Juan le dijo después del desayuno… "_¿Por qué tengo que intentar protegerte? Tú me dejaste, me cambiaste por otra… me cambiaste por ella…_" El dolor seguía allí…

"_No debería pensar tanto en ti, sé que no es bueno para mí… tal vez no debía estar en Campo Real, lo mejor sería regresar a San Pedro pero… ¿y si Aimeé decide fugarse con él?_" Ese pensamiento la hizo decidirse a aceptar nuevamente un sacrificio… seguir allí y evitar lo que parecía un proyecto muy plausible de Juan del Diablo.

"_¿Será posible evitar esta nueva deshonra para mi familia?_" No lograba ver una salida, hasta que una pequeña luz se hizo en su cabeza… "_tal vez sí exista la forma…_"

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

– Es mejor que tengas cuidado Quintina –decía la rubia dulcemente a la niña– puedes caerte –dijo sosteniéndola gentilmente.

Mónica intentaba iniciar un nuevo juego con los niños. Estaba un poco acalorada por el ejercicio y su cabello un poco desacomodado por la misma razón. Los niños era obvio que la amaban. Todos esperaban con ansias verla aparecer y comenzar la clase del día.

El pequeño Rosendo, primo de Quintina, había ido por tercera vez a la cita con la rubia dama. Aunque había dicho que no lo haría más, la dulzura de esa mujer lo tenía cautivado y lo hacía regresar solo para recibir la sonrisa de la improvisada maestra.

Esa mañana Rosendo había sido abordado por el nuevo administrador…

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º _Esa mañana… _º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

– ¡Niño! –lo habían llamado al pasar– ¿cómo te llamas?

– Rosendo –había contestado el chico al reconocer al temido Juan del Diablo.

– ¿Vas para la escuela?

– Sí patrón –respondió volviendo su mirada al lugar al que se dirigían sus amigos.

– ¿Has aprendido algo? –preguntó nuevamente Juan.

– Algo patrón –dijo el chico comenzando a impacientarse.

– ¿Es cierto que el galerón se está cayendo? –preguntó mirando en la misma dirección que Rosendo.

– Sí patrón, la señorita Mónica dice que don Andrés va a mandar a arreglar el lugar, pero no sabemos cuando. El techo está podrido y las paredes también…

– Bueno, vete –dijo y antes de que le chico echara a correr volvió a preguntar– ¿la señorita Mónica ya está allí?

– Seguro patroncito, siempre llega primero.

* * *

_Esa fue la primera parte, espero que les haya gustado..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola, muchas gracias por leer este fic. Esta es la segunda parte de esa escena perdida de Corazón Salvaje. Ningún personaje me pertenece._**

**_Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un mensaje en el capítulo anterior, es grato saber que les gustó y recibir sus comentarios respecto a esta maravillosa novela._**

* * *

**La escuela de Mónica, parte II**

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º _En el presente… _º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

Y Juan se había acercado al lugar, observando atentamente la clase de la mañana y a la maestra interactuando con los niños. Le habría encantado tener una escuela así en el puerto… seguramente de haber tenido la oportunidad de asistir a una, él sería una persona diferente…

Mónica definitivamente no se parecía a su hermana. Aimeé se veía radiante después de hacer el amor con él, pero esa aura no era comparable con la imagen de Mónica después de jugar con los niños. La exnovicia irradiaba felicidad y vida… seguramente en una situación romántica eso se vería potenciado, opacando completamente a su examante.

Obligándose a mirar el galerón, alejó si vista de la escena y miró la estructura decrépita. Era un verdadero tugurio… no solo estaba completamente lastimada por años de lluvia y viento sin ningún tipo de mantenimiento, sino que se notaba el repetido uso del local como almacén y los escombros dejados en él a lo largo de los años.

El día anterior había llegado Segundo y estaba seguro que encontraría un par de hombres dispuestos a colaborar con la reconstrucción de ese lugar para que los niños de Campo Real tuvieran una escuela decente.

Lentamente se acercó a los niños y a la maestra.

– Hola –saludó a los chicos que dejaban de jugar para mirar al administrador que se acercaba.

Mónica observó que los chicos se detenían y escuchó el saludo de Juan. Pronto recuperó la compostura y se volvió hacia él.

– Chicos sigan jugando –indicó ella y se acercó al administrador.

– Veo que el lugar requiere mucho trabajo –dijo Juan entrando en materia para evitar observar las mejillas sonrosadas de la muchacha o su pecho que se movía rápidamente debido a la respiración agitada producto del ejercicio realizado.

– Sí bastante –dijo mirando también el galerón– pero es por una buena causa –apunto.

– Claro –dijo él– no lo dudo. Me temo que no podremos hacerlo pronto… casi es época de cosecha y…

– Comprendo –interrumpió la rubia– pero tal vez se pueda hacer algo momentáneo –propuso.

­– No creo que por el momento sea posible, pero puede trabajar en el salón que está detrás de la iglesia, por un par de semanas.

– ¿Usted cree que mi tía Sofía lo permita? –dijo mirándolo fijamente– es muy cerca de la casa…

Mónica era conciente de que su tía no era paciente con los niños y en realidad le molestaba tener a los empleados cerca de ella.

– No habrá problema –aseguró Juan mirándola fijamente a los ojos– ya dispuse que se pueda trasladar.

– Gracias –dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa– ¿cuándo podemos pasarnos?

– Mañana mismo si quiere –dijo él devolviendo el balón improvisado que los niños habían enviado hacia ellos.

– Debería jugar con ellos –dijo ella sin percatarse de haber expresado esa idea en voz alta.

– ¿Usted cree? –dijo él– me parece que estoy un poco grande para jugar con ellos.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo y tuvo la impresión de ver al Juan niño con ganas de jugar con otros, pero con la obligación de trabajar para vivir antes de buscar la más mínima diversión.

– Claro –dijo sosteniendo su mirada– todos llevamos un niño dentro. Seguramente le suyo sería muy feliz con los niños de esta escuela.

La sonrisa de la muchacha no dejaba dudas sobre la sinceridad de sus palabras y pensamientos. Así que le sonrió levemente antes de alejarse.

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

Las clases en el nuevo local eran mucho más cómodas para todos. Pasaron una hermosa semana de clases en ese lugar, cuando Mónica tuvo que detener el proceso.

Pese a los lineamientos de Juan y los cuidados que ella misma tomó para que el ruido de los niños fuera mínimo; Mónica escuchó algunos reclamos de su tía respecto al uso del salón. Por eso, dijo a los chicos que al día siguiente no fueran al salón y se dieran el día libre. Ella intentaría buscar una solución para el problema, sin mezclar a Juan, pues suponía que su tía la tomaría con él en cualquier momento. ¡Parecía que solo sabían buscarse problemas el uno al otro!

Lentamente se dirigió al antiguo galerón con toda la intención de regresar a él en la siguiente clase. No le gustaba la idea de tener a los niños allí, era inseguro, sucio, húmedo y feo.

Cuando se acercaba al lugar escuchó voces. Una no la reconocía, pero la otra era más que clara, era Juan.

– Esto no va a funcionar –decía el otro hombre.

– Lo hará –afirmaba Juan– verás que queda perfecto.

Mónica se acercó evitando ser vista y dispuesta a descubrir lo que sucedía en su antigua escuela. ¿Estarían usando el lugar para algo más? Eso sería el fin de su escuela…

"_¿Nos_ _habrá sacado Juan para utilizar el galerón y dejarnos sin escuela?_" se preguntó conforme se acercaba, pero inmediatamente rectificó… ella había visto su mirada y sabía que alguien que miraba así era incapaz de mentir. Pero de todas maneras, la curiosidad era muy fuerte en ella. Juan había decidido que las dos semanas que envió a Mónica al salón eran suficientes para arreglar la escuela entre él y Segundo; y algún otro voluntario, pero los nuevos problemas amenazaban con alargar ese tiempo.

– Esta pared va a necesitar tablas nuevas –decía Juan al otro hombre que no era otro que Segundo– ¿tenemos?

– Solo las del nuevo granero –dijo el otro haciendo memoria– pero a la señora y al señor no les va a gustar… –advirtió al capitán.

– Eso me tiene sin cuidado. La escuela tiene que estar lista en una semana…

– ¿Tan pronto? –dijo él– vamos a necesitar ayuda… nosotros no daremos a vasto.

– Lo lograremos –dijo confiado– trabajaremos esta noche con los hombres que vienen del campo y terminaremos las paredes en dos días –dijo y Mónica adivinó una sonrisa en su boca debido a su voz.

Escuchó como Segundo se alejaba, supuso que a buscar la madera mencionada y ella intentó hacer lo mismo; pero su escape no tuvo el éxito deseado. Cuando se alejaba caminando muy cerca la pared, Juan del Diablo salió de detrás de la pared exactamente frente a ella. La vista era sorprendente. Juan estaba sin camisa y se secaba el sudor antes de colocarse su ropa adecuadamente.

Ambos se sorprendieron él de verla allí y ella de ser descubierta escuchando conversaciones ajenas.

– ¡Santa Mónica! –dijo para evitar la vuelta que ella daba para alejarse por otro lado– ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? –sonaba sumamente divertido de encontrarla espiándolo…

Un leve y fugaz recuerdo le trajo a otra mujer que lo espiaba cuando estaba sin camisa… y sin algo más sobre su cuerpo. Pero el fuerte sonrojo y la terrible confusión que vio en la cara de Mónica al verse descubierta, alejó completamente esa memoria y se centró en lo que sucedía.

Juan deseaba saber cuánto había escuchado la muchacha. No era su intención que ella descubriera que él dedicaba todo, y literalmente TODO, su tiempo a tener lista la escuela que ella regentaba y que incluso usaba sus propias manos para esta tarea. Nunca le había gustado tomar el lugar de héroe para nadie, le gustaba más que lo consideraran huraño y poco comunicativo.

– Por favor no me llame de esa manera –dijo ella sin volverse a mirarlo, provocando una nueva sonrisa en el rostro del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Parecía incómoda con su semi desnudés y eso le parecía gracioso.

Era otra diferencia con su hermana… Aimeé lo había espiado muchos días y lo había visto incluso desnudo antes de que él se acercara a hablarle. Mónica en cambio se sonrojaba e intentaba evitar el contacto visual. ¿Sería sincero su fuerte sonrojo? La otra también había intentado mostrarse insegura al acercársele, pero era evidente que lo hacía por pura coquetería; en cambio Mónica…

– Aún no me ha dicho por qué está tan lejos de la casa y la escuela –dijo intentado apartar esos pensamientos.

Ella no se atrevía a volverse, ¿y si aún no había terminado de vestirse? Pero el silencio entre ellos se hacía pesado, así que miró de reojo hacia el administrador.

Juan ya estaba completamente vestido y la miraba en silencio atento a sus palabras.

– Vine a ver la escuela…

* * *

_**La siguiente parte será la última, espero que les siga gustando la historia.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Hola!_

_Esta es la última parte de esta historia. Espero que les guste cómo quedó. _

_Gracias por leerla..._

**

* * *

**

**La escuela de Mónica, parte III**

– Esta no es la escuela –dijo logrando que Mónica se volviera completamente hacia él y le mirara a los ojos– al menos no lo es todavía… –dijo con mirada alegre y traviesa, como un niño que consigue hacer una broma.

Se acercó para mirarla mejor y notó no solo el nerviosismo inicial, sino también una gran preocupación en la mirada de la joven aristócrata. Sin percatarse, Juan se sintió un poco angustiado, ¿qué le pasaría a Mónica para estar en ese estado de intranquilidad?

– ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó prontamente– ¿está todo bien?

– Mi madrina no quiere que la escuela siga funcionando en el salón donde estamos, dice que está muy cerca de la casa –dijo retorciendo un poco sus manos con el pañuelo– vine a ver si no habían ocupado este lugar desde nuestra ausencia…

– No veo por qué tengan que irse –dijo secamente y, evidentemente molesto añadió– es un salón que no se usa y los niños lo necesitan.

– Usted sabe que esto de la escuela no es algo que mi madrina tenga en alta estima, si por ella fuera no existiría…

Mónica dio unos pasos lejos de la pared, pero no se alejó demasiado, pues la voz de Juan la detuvo.

– Si por ella fuera, muchos no existiríamos… –aunque su voz fue casi un susurro, Mónica comprendió bastante bien lo dicho por el administrador.

– He notado que ella parece no soportar mucho su presencia –dijo la muchacha volviendo a acercarse a él– a veces lo mira como si quisiera…

– ¿Qué? –la interrumpió– ¿matarme?

Juan comenzó a reír al ver la expresión asustada de la joven exnovicia. Le parecía tan inocente su reacción ante los instintos de supervivencia de la dueña de Campo Real…

– No debería decir esas cosas –le recriminó al verlo reír de esa manera.

– ¿Por qué? –dijo acercándosele un poco– ¡es la verdad! No dicen las monjas ¿que no se deben decir mentiras?

– ¡Es usted un…!

– ¿Qué? –interrumpió nuevamente cerrándole el paso.

– Usted sabe que su presencia aquí no es grata para muchas personas, ¡pero insiste en quedarse!

Juan la miró y volvió a sonreír socarrón. Nuevamente iba la santita a regresar con su canto de todos los días… que debía irse, olvidar a la pérfida que lo engañó y ¡evitar la deshonra del gran Andrés de Alcazar y Valle! Era un poco cansada escucharla siempre con el mismo tango… lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

– ¿Cuándo debe dejar el salón? –preguntó un poco a la ligera– por que algo habrá dicho su tía, ¿o no? –ese brusco cambio devolvió a Mónica a su problema actual: la escuela.

– En realidad mi madrina se indignó mucho por que los niños estuvieran allí. Dice que son escandalosos y que hacen que le duela la cabeza. ¡Son niños! Así que hacen ruido –dijo más para sí misma que para el administrador– ¡es imposible que siempre hagan silencio!

– Lo sé –dijo él regresándola a la realidad– pero acá no van a poder volver.

– ¿Cómo?

– Mire –dijo tomando a la chica por el brazo y haciendo que mirara hacia la construcción– las paredes hay que arreglarlas y ya no tiene techo.

Ella comprendió perfectamente, el lugar estaba tan mal que no podía salvarse, era necesario reconstruirlo y no estaría listo para dentro de dos días.

– Le dije a los niños que mañana no tendríamos clase, pero pasado ellos van a llegar y si no tienen escuela sus padres los enviarán a la plantación y ya no regresarán a clases –dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima involuntarias, pero amargas y quemantes.

– Volverán –dijo él– verá que no es tan grave –pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

– Podríamos tener una clase al aire libre –dijo mirándolo esperanzada– puedo reunirlos acá al lado y no perderán el día.

– Podría intentarlo –pero el capitán estaba sumido en sus pensamientos más que en las ideas que ella intentaba producir– ¿dijo que mañana no vendrán?

– Sí, fue lo único que pude hacer para tener la oportunidad de no cerrar definitivamente. Mi tía no apoya el proyecto, cree que es una pérdida de tiempo y que la educación de los empleados solo da problemas… –aclaró la muchacha un poco acongojada por las retrógradas ideas de su madrina.

– Pero usted no opina lo mismo –dijo intentando comprenderla.

– No, creo que la educación le da una oportunidad a las personas para decidir cómo quieren ser, una oportunidad de cambiar su futuro. Claro que no es la única manera, pero es una que considero buena…

– Me gusta su manera de pensar –dijo en forma de halago, y la chica volvió a sonrojarse.

Segundo regresó con algunas tablas de madera, dos hombres lo acompañaban y Juan lo llamó con un gesto. Se separó de Mónica con una reverencia y se alejó lo suficiente para que ella no lo escuchara hablar con su amigo.

Al irse el hombre, Juan notó que Mónica seguía sin moverse de su sitio y que su mirada estaba fija en el galerón que sirvió de escuela hasta una semana antes.

– Debería ir a la casa, el calor acá es mucho y el sol muy pesado, terminará quemándose como un campesino –notó que ella seguía mirando el galerón– tal vez allá se le ocurra alguna idea.

Mónica no pudo dejar de sentir cierta decepción al oírlo decir esto. En el fondo confiaba en que él resolvería las cosas; era una especie de fe ciega que sentía en lo que él podía lograr.

– Tiene razón, nada conseguiré quedándome aquí.

Con mirada triste, Mónica de Altamira regresó lentamente a la casa de los Alcazar y Valle.

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

El día siguiente Juan no llegó a desayunar y Mónica no lo vio por ninguna parte; aunque estaba segura de que no se había marchado de la hacienda.

Tuvo la tentación de revisar el galerón para ver si era posible usarlo aún sin techo y con menos paredes que antes, pero lo había visto el día anterior y faltaba mucho trabajo para que el lugar fuera medianamente utilizable. Así que no cedió a las ganas y se mantuvo revisando el área de los ranchos de los empleados de la hacienda a ver si descubría algún lugar donde llevar a cabo la clase con un mínimo de comodidad.

Estaba decidida a no dejar morir la escuela, aunque su madrina tuviera un colapso ella sacaría adelante ese proyecto.

Al almuerzo, la chica había pensado comentarle a Juan acerca del claro tras algunos ranchos. Estaba cerca del inicio del terreno que circundaba la hacienda, era un poco inhóspito y bastante quebrado, pero nada interrumpiría su clase. El problema fue que el administrador no se presentó a almorzar y tuvo que guardar sus ideas para después; ¿por qué le era tan necesario que él aprobara su plan?

A la hora de la cena, Mónica llegó al comedor y encontró a Juan del Diablo en la puerta. Ambos llegaban justos de tiempo al comedor y entraron juntos al salón. Andrés los miró atentamente, no era la primera vez que los veía llegar juntos o que llegaba y ella "había acompañado amablemente" a Juan… ¿tendría razón su amigo Alberto al decir que se estaban relacionando demasiado? Tendría que fijarse un poco más… no en vano él era el único hombre de la familia y debía velar por el buen nombre de su cuñada.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Mónica estaba intrigada por la ausencia de Juan al desayuno y al almuerzo de ese día. Al final de la comida Juan notó que la chica lo miraba atentamente y le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. No podía negar que era hermosa y le encantaba ver su leve sonrojo cuando él la miraba y ella se percataba de que era el centro de su atención.

Todos se fueron levantando y él se acercó nuevamente a la exnovicia. Pero antes de decirle cualquier cosa, ella se adelantó.

– He pensado trabajar mañana tras las cabañas, hay espacio y no habrá interrupciones –le comentó llegando a la puerta.

– En ese caso podría usar el espacio al lado de la escuela, el que usa para jugar con los niños… –dijo volviéndose a mirarla con mucha tranquilidad.

– Pero está lleno de escombros de los arreglos que se hacen de la escuela –protestó entrecerrando los ojos– los niños podrían lastimarse y no voy a arriesgarme a eso.

– No lo harán, me encargué de dejar ese espacio completamente utilizable –noto la incredulidad en el rostro de Mónica; no en vano ella había estado allí la tarde anterior y sabía que era un verdadero chiquero– se lo aseguro Mónica –agregó con voz fuerte y seria.

– ¿Qué tienes que asegurarle a mi cuñada? –preguntó Andrés interrumpiendo en la conversación de ellos– no se queden atrás, no es apropiado –dijo mirando a su cuñada y a Juan con el seño fruncido.

– Le daba algunas sugerencias para la escuela –dijo colocándose frente a Andrés y dejando a Mónica un poco atrás.

– No creo que ella requiera de recomendaciones tuyas –dijo en forma brusca.

– Gracias Juan –dijo ella pasando ante el administrador– mañana trabajaremos en ese terreno.

Pasando entre ambos, ella se retiró y los dejó mirándose uno al otro, sin estar muy seguros de qué problema estaba naciendo entre ellos.

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

A la mañana siguiente, Andrés miró como su cuñada se levantaba de la mesa después del desayuno y salía a buscar a los niños de la escuela.

Juan no se había presentado a la mesa, igual que la mañana anterior; y aunque nadie habló acerca de su ausencia, había notado a Mónica un poco ausente. ¿Sería por la ausencia de Juan?

Mónica llegó a la capilla y los niños la esperaban allí. Estuvo tentada a llevarlos tras los ranchos, no estaba muy segura de que el terreno al lado del galerón fuera tan seguro como Juan afirmaba. Pero bueno, ella había afirmado ante Andrés la noche anterior que trabajaría allí, así que se dirigieron al galerón de la escuela.

Conforme se acercaban era notorio que el terreno estaba más que limpio y podían usarlo para lo que quisieran, pero Mónica ni siquiera lo vio. Delante de sus ojos, donde antes estaba el horrible galerón, pudo ver un nuevo local, rústico y sencillo, pero limpio y habitable. ¿Cómo habría logrado terminarlo?

No había nadie en los alrededores, o al menos eso creía ella, pues desde la arboleda Juan del Diablo observaba todas sus reacciones y veía su alegría y la de los niños de tener nuevamente la escuela a su disposición.

Mónica entró primero al lugar y luego llamó a los niños. Nuevamente podía notarla radiante y feliz. Probablemente, si no se hubiera roto nunca su compromiso, así se miraría siempre, mirando a su marido, trabajando en la casa, o en su proyecto de la escuela. A Juan no le quedaba ninguna duda de que ella habría llevado a cabo ese proyecto aunque se hubiera casado con Andrés… ¡que diferentes eran esas hermanas!

Al estar enfrascado en sus pensamientos, perdió el objetivo que miraba, ¿qué había pasado con Mónica?, ¿dónde estaba? Comenzaba a asomarse para buscar un mejor lugar de observación cuando sintió un delicado dedo que le picaba el brazo. Lentamente se volvió y la rubia condesita estaba frente a sus ojos.

– Gracias –dijo mirándolo con los ojos llenos de luz y la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto jamás.

Juan se limitó a hacer un gesto con su cabeza y se fue… estaba exhausto de tanto trabajar hombro a hombro con aquellos dispuestos a arreglar la escuela. Solo había descansado para la cena del día anterior; pero ese agradecimiento, valía todos los sacrificios.

* * *

_Eso fue todo... como les dije al comenzar, solo es una escena perdida de esta telenovela... gracias por leer..._

_Ana M_


End file.
